When Spiders Join Straws
by Chemistry-Deaf
Summary: A devil-fruit boy managed to join the Straw-hat and goes to an adventure with them. His devil power will be revealed when Kuro's men attacked.
1. Prolouge

**Title:** When Spiders Join Straws

**Summary:** A devil-fruit boy managed to join the Straw-hat and goes to an adventure with them.

**Prologue Chapter:** Shipwrecked Boy Found

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece universe, but I can make up characters for One Piece.

**Chemistry-Deaf: **This chapter is an intro chapter with general perspective.**  
**

* * *

The sea was calm and the weather was perfect for smooth sailing. In the mist of it all, a small storm brewing. A young girl was thinking out loud to two male crew members. "We need to plan things more," she told them.

"What do you mean?" asked one of the males. He wears a straw-hat and sitting on the bow of his ship. The girl looked over from her boat to him.

"Are we going to the Grand Line like **_this_**?" she hissed.

"Oh, that's right! Although uncle cabbage gave us plenty of fruits, we don't have any meat on this ship!" the straw-hat exclaimed.

"I am not talking about food supplies!" she shot back.

"And we don't have any sake to drink either! How boring!" another voice added. The voice belonged to the other male who was listening till now. He had green hair and green waist-band as well as a black bandana on his left arm.

"_Let's not worry about the problem of food and drink first_!" the girl shrieked at him. "The place we're going, the Grand Line, is the most dangerous place in the world! Every pirate in this world wishes to get the treasure there, so we need to get a better ship first!" After explaining the problem she had in mind, she continued, "We're also short on crew members and this ship doesn't have nay equipment. No matter what you think, we can't possibly be safe!"

"Oh! What do we do then?" the straw-hat asked her.

"We have to prepare first, and plan for the journeys ahead. There's a village due north. We should go there first! First thing to do when we get there is look for a better ship!" she told him while studying the map she has.

"**And eat some meat**!" he said obviously not listening to her.

Before she could snap at him, a thunk was heard. "What was that?" she asked no one in particular. A low sound was emitted behind the two ships they occupied. the green hair male was the first to get up and look to the back. The straw-hat was close behind him. The girl stayed on her boat.  
"Well, what is it?!" she hissed.

"Well, there's a person," the green hair started.

"He's on a board," injected the straw-hat.

"Well, bring him in!" she ordered.

They did. The human coughed and sputtered when he laid on the boat. A loud rumbling sound was heard. An eye opened before it closed against the bright sun. He attempted to sit up, but he easily flopped back. "Food?" he asked.

"Well, we do have fruits. Should we feed him fruits?" the straw-hat asked the girl.

"Whatever, and besides, you're already feeding him," she replied. Indeed he was.

"Ok! Enough! Stop it already!" the newcomer yelled in between apple shoves. He quickly grabbed it and ate it normally.

"So, why are you at sea?" the girl asked when he finished eating 5 apples.

"My boat got shipwrecked about half a week ago," he replied.

"Was it a storm?" the straw-hat asked. He looked excited.

The newcomer licked his fingers from the apple juice as he looked at him. "Yeah."

"Wow!"

"Where were you going?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was only a worker there. I don't know how many survived if at all," he told her. "So, can I stay here for the time being?"

"Sure!" the straw-hat answered. "I'm Luffy! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"That's nice."He found the barrel where the apples were stored and proceed to eat another one. "I'm Ken-shin. What about you two?" he addressed to the two others.

"I'm Nami," the girl replied.

"Roronoa Zoro," the green hair male replied.

"Nice to meet you all. Please treat me well," Ken-shin bowed.

* * *

**A/N: **That's all for the first chapter! I only needed to find a way to get my character on board the straw-hat and figured that the best time would be before arriving Usopp's island. We will dig into my character's past later, and all the chapters here on out are in his perspective. Sorry for the short chapter, but the rest should be longer. Thank you for reading and review. They are good encourager! If not, the chapters will be posted randomly due to inspiration and time.


	2. Chapter 1: Usopp the Captain of Liars

**Title:** When Spiders Join Straws

**Chapter 1:** Usopp the Captain of Liars

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece universe.

**Chemistry-Deaf: **I forgot to center it in the last chapter! Whoops.**  
**

* * *

We finally arrived to our destination. The boats landed ashore and we got off. I felt stiff due to being on the board for over three days, so I stretched. "It's been a while since I've been on land," Zoro said as he stretched himself. Nami still have a map as she looked around. Luffy looked around too in excitement.

"Ah, so the village is further down that way?" asked Luffy.

"Although it's just a small village, " Nami started to answer.

"Oooo, in that case, meat! Meat!" he interrupted with excitement on his face as he crowded Nami. He was trying to get a better look on the map. "Meat, meat, meat! There should be some food in that village, right?"

Nami retorted back, "can you not think about eating meat all the time?"

I tuned them out as I finishing cracking some bones in place and rubbing sore muscles. _Zoro is yawning a bit long. _I looked around. _So, there's only one way in unless you can scale up cliffs. Not a bad place._ Then, I heard clink like a sword ready to be drawn.

"Careful!" Zoro warned, "Someone's here."

"Oh, where, where?" Luffy said and he repeated "where" several times.

Zoro immediately turned around to warn Luffy, "Watch out!"

I stopped looking around and watched Luffy do a strange tap dance. Nami ran back to the ship and Zoro looked in the direction the shots were coming from. I stayed watching Luffy. As soon it was over, I heard a noise. I looked over to see a second set of 3 flags pop up. Soon, more of them started popping up next to each other.

"Wow! This is **awesome**!" Luffy exclaimed. His arms were doing an excited wing flap. Ignoring Luffy, I waited.

"This isn't the time to be in awe," Nami snapped from behind me. I looked over to see her already in a boat. _Scaredy cat._

A laughter reached my ears and I searched for the source. On the cliff to my right, a man with long nose stood proudly. "I am the leader of the great pirate crew that conquered this village, Usopp! Everyone praises me and addresses me as Captain Usopp!" As he said the last two words, he pointed to himself. "If you're thinking of attacking this village, you should just save your strength. Otherwise, my 80 million men will crush you like a little bug!" I proceed to sit down.

"INCREDIBLE!" Luffy shouted.

"It's a lie," Nami stated.

"She saw through it," Usopp gasped.

"See, he said I saw through it."

Usopp did a funky dance and I ended up thinking it looked like a worm. Then I thought about birds that eat the worm and that made me hungry.

"You saw through it, this is bad."

"What? He was lying?!" Luffy exclaimed to Nami.

"Damn you!" Usopp yelled. "80 million might be an exaggeration, but I have many strong and powerful companions!" He directed to the waving flags.

"All 3 of them?" Nami smirked. To be honest, I wasn't listening. Luffy's laughter however grabbed my attention.

"You're quite an interesting fellow," Luffy told him.

"Oi, you! Don't laugh at me! I'm a man of great pride. Because of my great pride, everyone calls me, Usopp the Proud! As you saw earlier, my skill with the pachinko is better than a pistol." He readied his slingshot.

"Since you mentioned pistol, bet your life on it." Usopp gasped at the comment. "It's not a tool to scare people." Zoro was watching him before getting a hint. I wish we don't have to fight. If it did, I'll just lay here instead, thinking about food.

"This person who stands before you is a real pirate," Zoro told Usopp. Now, that I thought about it, those apples did little to curb my hunger.

"As I thought, a true pirate's speech is much more intimidating," Usopp said to us. "Incredible." I noticed Zoro and Luffy looking at each other with grins. I was lost when they started laughing.

"I just repeated what someone said. The pirate I deeply respect, Shanks," Luffy told him.

"Sh-Shanks you say?! The read haired Shanks, you know that great pirate?!"

"Yep! Yasopp isn't it? Your father's name."

Usopp was shocked and had an excited look on his face before realizing he was too far from the cliff that he fell. "It's true that Yasopp is my dad's name," he started when gravity did its work. "But, how do you know this?"

"Before you guys start having a conversation," I started, "I'm hungry!" My stomach agrees with me loudly.

That seems to click with Luffy. "Oh, right, MEAT! Can we get something to eat? Like meat!"

"And sake," input Zoro.

* * *

We arrived to Meshi (food) and settled down. I sat to the left of Luffy and across from me was Zoro and next to him was Nami. Usopp sat at the end of the table. Nami and I were eating lunch though I was on my third serving. Luffy took a big chunk of meat while Zoro was drinking sake. He was done eating a while ago.

"I met him when I was young," Luffy said with his mouth full.

"My father was on Shanks' ship," Usopp answered him.

"You look just like your father. When I first saw you, I thought you were his son."

"Really? I never thought that my dad would be on such a great ship."

"I don't know what his situation is now, but he's probably still with him."

I didn't pay much attention to their conversation as I wolfed down my third helping and ordered more.

"Usopp, I've heard the story about you time and time again that my ears almost fell off," Luffy was saying when I got my next serving. "Yasopp is a great pirate."

"Exactly what I thought!" Usopp replied excitedly. "To disregard his own life and indulge himself in the vast and endless sea … I feel so proud of my father."

"This makes our discussion much easier," Nami interrupted. "Hey, is there anyone who can sail a ship or acquire a large ship in this village?"

"As you can see, this village is pretty small. I'm very sorry, but there is no way to fulfill your request."

"On top of the hill, there was a very large mansion," Zoro said as he looked through the window. I looked up to him before looking out.

"Mm, you got good eyesight," I told him as I chewed my food.

"Hey, do you know them?" Nami asked Usopp sounding quite cheerful. "I wonder if we can ask them to give us a little financial support."

"You can't go there!" Usopp yelled at us. We looked at him with faces written with confusion. I swallowed my mouthful. "I … I suddenly remembered that I still have to do something. I know the owner of this shop quite well so just go ahead and order anything you want. I'll be on my way then!" He took his bag and left. I returned to my food.

"What's going on? In such a hurry," Nami told no one in particular.

* * *

I was on my next helping of food when the doors opened. Three kids, one with brown onion hair, one has green hair, and the last one has purple hair with an orange hat and bangs, walked in with their toy swords raised. "The Usopp Pirate crew is here!" they shouted simultaneously.

"What's going on?" Nami looked back to the door. I paused.

"Oi you pirates, what have you done with Captain Usopp?" the green one shouted at us as he reached our table. The other two backed him up.

"What have you done?" they chanted behind him.

"That was some good meat!" Luffy said as he patted his round belly, very satisfied. I continued munching as I watched. The kids got real scared.

"Meat?" one of them asked.

"Don't tell me, the captain was …" the other tried to answer.

"Wh-what?! What have you done?" the green leader asked us again, totally terrified.

"Your captain was," Zoro started. I looked up. He had an evil look directed to the kids. "Eaten!"

"AHHHHHHH! Onibaba!" They screamed while staring bug-eyed at Nami.

She got pissed and yelled back, "Why are you looking at me?!" I think the kids fainted. "It's all because you guys are being stupid!" I was finally full.

* * *

After we left Meshi, we followed the boys up to the mansion Zoro had spotted. We stopped before the fence and admire the view.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! It's HUGE!" Luffy exclaimed.

"If you can't find the captain around this time, he's probably here," onion tops said.

"What does he come here for?" asked Luffy.

"He comes here to lie," replied purple orange cap.

"That's not something he should do!" Nami said in a scolding voice.

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's different, right?" green tops told her.

"Yeah, it's different," confirmed onion tops.

"What do you mean by that?" Zoro asked.

"Lady Kaya lives in this mansion and she is very weak. A year ago, her parents died of an illness, and she's been depressed ever since. Despite all the money she has, there was nothing that could cheer her up. That's why the captain makes up outrageous lies to make her laugh. Captain's lying ability is first class. I'm sure you've never heard of a pirate captain like that before," green tops explained.

"What? He's a good guy," Luffy said.

"Isn't that story-telling," I spoke up. They looked at me with vary degrees of surprise. "He's telling her made-up stories to make her laugh. If that's the case, then he probably have great imagination and able to project it through his voice."

"I never thought of it that way," green tops said. "Oh, I like the way he overreacts to everything."

"I like the way he keeps meddling in other people's business," purple orange cap added.

"I like the way he lies," onion tops finished.

"And has that lady cheered up?" Nami asked them.

"Yes, she has."

"Good! Then let's go in and ask her for a ship!" Luffy exclaimed.

"The one that cheered her up is Usopp," Zoro informed him.

"Getting in is an impossible task," green tops replied. "There are very large bodyguards guarding the gate at all times." While most were looking at the gates, I glance at it before noticing Luffy climbing the fence. Everyone else looked back after the explanation and noticed he was missing.

"Let's go in and have a look," Luffy said as he reached the top.

"AH!" everyone else screamed.

"Don't tell me you're …" Zoro started.

"Gomu Gomu no …" Luffy started as his arms stretched. His back was close to the ground. The kids screamed at the sight. "Sorry to…" everyone except me tried to keep him down. They weren't successful. "INTRUDE!" They were in the air as I watched.

"I'm going to get in my own way," I muttered.

* * *

After I got through the fence, I heard a bunch of screaming. I jogged to the noise.

"Successful entry," Luffy declared with his head to the cement as I arrived.

"No it wasn't!" Nami yelled at him. She managed to land on her legs. The kids were in a bush randomly placed there. Zoro was on his back on the concrete. His swords were scattered near him.

"Ar-re you alright?" a pale girl with blond hair asked us from the window. I looked up. I found Usopp on the tree near the window.

"It's okay … They heard how great I was, so they came to join the Usopp Pirate crew," Usopp told her.

"That's not it, we have a favor to ask you," Luffy corrected him as he got up. Zoro managed to collect his swords with my help and the kids got out of the bush.

"Favor? From me?" she asked.

"We want a large ship …" Luffy started.

"You there!" a new voice shouted at us. We looked to the source. An odd looking butler walking very professionally towards us. "What are you doing here?"

The window girl whispered something.

"You're trespassing and causing trouble here," he told us as his palm lifted his round glasses. Like I said, very odd.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, Captain Usopp enter the scene! The reason I was able to send this chapter in was because I got 2 followers! I'm so happy! XD That got me excited enough to finish this. (Looked at the number of words) Wha..? Over 2000? Wow. I guess most of the chapters will be like this.


	3. Chapter 2: Butler and Hypnotist

**Title:** When Spiders Join Straws

**Chapter 2: **Butler and Hypnotist

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece universe.

**Chemistry-Deaf: **Some people were asking me about his devil fruit ability. It will be introduced when the battle between straw hats and Jango's men.

* * *

"Uh, actually, Kurahadol, these people are-" the lady in the window said.

"Not now, Kaya," the odd butler, Kurahadol, interrupted. "You can tell me all about these riffraff after they have left. Now, get out. All of you! Leave now unless you have some business with me."

"All right. Do you think you can help us get a ship?" Luffy asked him.

"Certainty not." Luffy gave a disappointed noise. Zoro put a comforting hand on him. "Usopp!"

"Crap!" Usopp said from behind the tree.

"You have quite a reputation. You're very well known in the village."

"Sure am," Usopp replied when reappeared on the branch.

"I hear you have been in many adventures, quite impressive for someone as young as you."

"Usually people who admire me so much call m Captain, so it's "Captain" Usopp to you!"

""Captain" huh?" The butler made a low laugh. "Your father also have something of a reputation."

"What?"

"Kurahadol, please, just stop!" Kaya pled him.

He ignored her and continued. "You're never going to be more than a son of a filthy pirate! Who knows what sort of trouble you're up to now. All I ask is that you and your kind leave this respectable young lady alone."

"A filthy pirate?" Usopp was getting madder by the minute.

"You and she live in completely different worlds and you know it! Is it money that you're after? How much do you want?"

"Cease this at once Kurahadol! Apologize to him!" Kaya ordered him.

"Hey, calm down Kaya," Usopp said when he noticed her leaning too far from the window.

As they were arguing, something stirred inside. It felt like something was asleep and was waking up. I didn't like it. It brought up fuzzy unpleasant memories. Unable to focus, I quietly walked away.

I barely heard the butler saying, "I don't believe there is any reason to apologize to this savage young man, my lady. My goal isn't to slander; I am merely stating the truth. I sympathize -" the rest was lost.

* * *

When peace and quiet nature was all I hear, I started to look around. I haven't been outside in a long time, much less solid ground. The sun was less hostile and the wind wasn't trying to force waves to drown me. I soon felt relaxed and looked for a place to rest. A fence appeared in my view and I wonder towards it. As I slid down, the strange stirring started again. A headache started and I flinched when it spoke.

**Ken-shin, isn't it?** said the voice. It almost sounded my own but there's a darker tone to it. **Do you remember me?** I froze. He sounded familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint it. He chuckled. **Looks like you forgot something.**_  
_

_Forget? I didn't forget! I chose to! Because I know what you did! I cannot accept that!_

**What I did?**

_Yes! It's horrible!_

**Is that so? I guess you need some time.** And he vanished along with the headache. I didn't notice I was shaking so badly.

Once the shaking subsides, I lean on the fence heavily. I still don't know who that voice was. As I ponder, the straw-hat group minus Luffy found me. Other than a shipwreck a few days before I was found by Luffy, I don't remember anything else.

"Hey, where did Luffy go?" someone spoke. I slowly came out of my memory daze.

"Beats me. Maybe he went after the Captain?" I know that's Zoro speaking.

"The Captain should be 'there'," one of the kids replied.

"Yeah, at the coast. Whenever he's troubled, he always goes there," the other responded.

"Want to go and check on them?" the first voice asked. I finally identified that as Nami.

"Huh? No, I'll pass," Zoro replied.

Deciding that the conversation wasn't worth the trouble listening to, I drifted off and enjoyed the view of the sky. The shipwreck felt a bizarre reality as I basked in the sun. Thinking back, I don't think I ever seen sun in the middle of the day. It was always dawn or sunset when I see it. A new voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Who's the guy who called me weird? I am not weird." I open my eyes that I didn't realized I closed and took a look at him. He wore blue coat and pants. He had a hat and was in a strange pose. And finally, he was wearing red heart shaped glasses.

"Looks like a weirdo to me," Nami said.

"That's ridiculous. I'm just a hypnotist passing by."

"A hypnotist?! WOW!" the third kid exclaimed. When did he get here?

"Can you demonstrate something?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah! Show us something," Carrot added.

"WHAT?! You must be joking! Why should I show my hypnotic skills to a bunch of strangers whom I just met?" he yelled at them. Then, he brought out his ring and held it to the kids. He got my attention. "Listen now, just stare into this ring. After I say "One, two, Jango", you will fall asleep. Got it? Here I go. One! Two! Jango!" All the kids and the hypnotist fell asleep.

"What the hell?" Zoro yelled at them. I laughed.

* * *

After the hypnotist left, we were still waiting.

"Captain has been gone for quite a while," Carrot said.

"Yeah, Luffy too," Zoro added.

"He probably just need some time," Onion told us.

"Whenever he's upset like this, you can count on him being near the shore," Pepper added. Carrot made a recognition noise. The rest of the kids went with him. The sound of feet was coming. Usopp was running to us. "Captain!" the kids shouted.

"Hold on. I thought Luffy was supposed to be with them," Zoro muttered.

Usopp didn't hear the kids nor Nami as he ran passed. "Wow, he was really upset. But, why? Is he still mad at the butler?" Nami asked.

"Who knows?" Zoro replied.

The kids answered, "No that not just the mad stage. This is more different. That face is shear desperation."

All of us knew something happened back there. Zoro asked the kids, "Hey, why don't you guys show us the way down to the shore?" The kids ignored him.

"Hey, this sounds like an adventure to me," Carrot started.

"Yeah, something happened at the shore," Pepper agreed.

"I think this calls the Usopp's pirates!" Onion replied.

Zoro was not amused. "Enough already! How do we get to this place?!"

Nami and I got up from our perch and followed the giggling kids and a grumbling Zoro. Hopefully, Luffy would tell us what was going on at the shore.

* * *

A/N: Ok, sorry for the really late post. A lot of activities happened and I was distracted.


End file.
